If
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Se eles estivessem vivos... Ou se ela estivesse morta... x Gen, contém spoilers d'A Última Batalha. Presente para Srta. Abracadabra x


**Sumário:** Se eles estivessem vivos... Ou se ela estivesse morta...

**Nárnia não me pertence, mas o Edmund Pevensie - e, consequentemente, Skandar Keynes - sim :)**

**Essa fanfic foi betada por Saiyuuri.**

**Presente para Srta. Abracadabra T., porque eu prometi que a primeira fanfic de Nárnia seria dela s2**

**1º Lugar no I Challenge de As Crônicas de Nárnia do Twilight Haters Brasil, mestrado por Miss of Darkness  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nome da Fic: **If**  
Nome do Autor: **Helen Louise Spethmann Quiroga**  
Nick do Autor: **Hiei-and-shino (Monostone Armstrong)**  
Gênero: **Angst, Drama, Family, Confort, Friendship, Tragedy**  
Ship/Personagens Principais: **Edmund, Peter, Lucy, Susan, Eustace, Jill, Professor Kirke e Polly. Hints de Edmund x Jadis, Eustace x Jill e Kirke x Polly.**  
Classificação: **K+

* * *

**If

* * *

**

_Resposta ao I Challenge de "As Crônicas de Nárnia" do Twilight Haters_

_**Tema**__: Nostalgia_

_**Linha:**__ 4 – _"Por isso a nostalgia eu tô curtindo sem querer, porque está faltando alguma coisa acontecer" – Raul Seixas, "A Verdade sobre a Nostalgia"

_**Itens:**__ Aslan, Mundo Real, Um beijo, Dor (_física ou não_)_

_Baseado no fim do último livro de "As Crônicas de Nárnia", "A Última Batalha"_

_Presente para Srta. Abracadabra

* * *

_

**Se** Peter Pevensie estivesse vivo, ele seria um médico. Um grande, grande médico que ajudaria a todos da melhor forma possível, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Pois ele continuaria a ser gentil, leal e valente, como sempre fora – e do jeito que aprendera em Nárnia –, mesmo depois de crescer de verdade e constituir uma família.

E ele seria um grande pai, também, que choraria na hora do parto de seus filhos e quando eles entrassem em sua primeira escolinha; para não dizer na formatura deles. Sim, ele seria um ótimo pai, daqueles que pode ser chamado, com orgulho, de "pai de família".

Talvez ele fosse rico, talvez não. Era muito provável que sim, pela profissão, mas se pensarmos bem... Era bem possível que ele desistisse do dinheiro muito fácil. Porque, mais do que um grande médico, ele seria um grande homem. E para os mais íntimos, aquilo seria o suficiente.

De noite, ao descansar a sua cabeça no travesseiro confortável e fechar os olhos para dormir, ele sonharia com um mundo que tivera de deixar, duramente, para trás. Um mundo de faunos e dríades e de sereias e grandes aventuras. Um mundo em que ele estivera, mas que praticamente esquecera.

Peter se lembraria de Nárnia em seus sonhos.

**X**

**Se** Edmund Pevensie estivesse vivo, ele seria um estudioso. Igualzinho ao Professor Kirke – e talvez com grande auxílio do mesmo. E seria rico, muito, muito rico, pois faria descobertas incríveis utilizando apenas sua astúcia, sua justiça, um livro e toda a sorte que Aslam poderia lhe dar.

Não teria filhos, nem seria casado. Mas conseguiria reconstruir a casa de Digory Kirke mais uma vez, no mesmo lugar, com as mesmas coisas e as mesmas lembranças. E lá seus irmãos e sobrinhos passariam os verões, ouvindo histórias sobre suas novas aventuras – não tão mágicas quanto às de Nárnia, é claro – e esquecendo o pesadelo da vida na cidade. Era bem possível que Professor Kirke e Tia Polly morassem com ele, felizes da vida.

Continuaria sendo perspicaz e grande leitor, como todos os historiadores, porém teria a maior e melhor coleção de contos de fadas, como alguns poderiam chamar, de Londres. Talvez até mesmo do mundo. E seus livros estariam à disposição de qualquer um que quisesse lê-los, desconhecido ou não.

Talvez ele não vivesse tanto quanto os outros. Pois, justo como era, acabaria metendo-se em problemas com pessoas de má índole – como ladrões que tentariam roubar uma jovem mulher – e levaria um tiro ou uma facada, ao tentar ajudar outros mais fracos. Mas morreria com um sorriso no rosto, sabendo que não se perdeu, nunca mais depois de seu encontro com _ela_.

Ele se lembraria de Nárnia de noite, quando acordasse no meio dela, sem motivo algum. Arrastar-se-ia pela sua grande casa, até a cozinha, e roubaria um manjar turco – seu doce favorito, sempre – postando-se na grande janela que ali havia, para observar a lua.

Edmund se lembraria de Nárnia ao dizer a si mesmo que não havia melhor manjar turco que o _dela_.

**X**

**Se** Lucy Pevensie estivesse viva, ela seria uma professora do fundamental. Ou uma escritora de livros infantis. Ou os dois. É difícil pensar numa carreira para ela, na verdade. Mas o que importa é que, nunca, ela deixaria de ser e Pequena Lucy do Sr. Tumnus.

Sim, pois ela ainda seria destemida e cheia de esperança, ensinando os outros como viver a vida da mesma maneira que ela: amar a todos sem distinguir a cor ou a idade. Ela seria uma ótima professora e uma ótima escritora por causa disso.

Talvez ela fosse os dois. Talvez ela fosse uma professora que, secretamente, escrevesse contos inusitados e nunca vistos antes, mas que nunca os publicaria. Oh não, ela diria, eles não são dignos. Por isso eles ficavam ali, na biblioteca do Professor Pevensie, sendo adorados por todos os membros da família. Com o tempo, aquela literatura seria um tesouro de família e seus sobrinhos agarrariam as suas pernas, choramingando por mais.

Ela também não teria filhos. Não porque não quisesse, mas porque não podia. Mesmo assim, isso não a afetaria na vida. Ela teria seus queridos alunos, se fosse professora; ou teria seus queridos fãs, se fosse escritora; ou teria seus alunos, fãs e sobrinhos, se fosse os dois. E teria seus irmãos e suas histórias também – sobre florestas que se moviam, lampiões que brotavam do chão e um Papai Noel que existe de verdade.

O fato principal de sua vida era que ela viveria por um bom tempo. Seria a que mais viveria e muitos diriam que ela nunca poderia morrer. Mas isso é bobagem, ela diria, porque todos morrem – alguns apenas mais tardios que outros.

Lucy se lembraria de tudo. Do primeiro ao último dia que passou em Nárnia. Como adulta ou como criança. Lembraria de todos os amigos e de todas as lágrimas que derramou por eles. E os usaria como inspiração, além de, em segredo com Edmund, escrever a história deles naquele universo – e guardá-la dentro de um guarda-roupa que o irmão mais velho mandara fazer – para que o mais curioso de seus sobrinhos, o encontrasse e revivesse suas histórias.

Mas ela se lembraria mais de Aslan, e de seus beijos e patas de veludo.

**X**

**Se** Eustace e Jill estivessem vivos, eles estariam casados. Claro que eles brigariam imensamente, mas se amariam muito. Porque eles se completariam mesmo dentre as discussões tão infantis que acabariam em risadas, e porque pareceria que eles funcionavam bem demais juntos.

Ela seria uma dona de casa, não porque queria, mas porque seus filhos – Caspian, Ripchip e Rilian – dariam trabalho demais para que ficassem com uma babá ou sozinhos, iguais aos pais. Já Eustace seria um inteligente cientista, muito prático, claro, que resolveria muitos problemas mundiais. Não que ele acharia a cura para a fome e a dor, porém sempre dizia que chegaria lá.

Por mais incrível que pareça, Jill detestaria as viagens que faziam à casa do primo Edmund, porque o seu marido e o professor se enfurnariam na biblioteca e sairiam dali até que um ganhasse _de verdade_ no xadrez. Claro que ela estaria sendo superficial e ciumenta, como toda mulher é com seu amado.

Mas eles seriam muito felizes. Unidos e felizes. Pois, antes de ir trabalhar e logo depois de voltar, Eustace daria um cálido beijo nos lábios alegres de Jill e o tempo iria parar por eles. E só voltaria quando se separassem e ouvissem exclamações de nojo de seus filhinhos.

Quando ficassem sozinhos, porém, eles olhariam um ao outro nos olhos e sorririam. Pois deixariam de ser o Sr. E a Sra. Misery e voltariam a ser as mesmas crianças que se encontraram atrás do ginásio de esportes.

Jill e Eustace se lembrariam apenas nesses momentos e conversariam sobre Nárnia e sobre suas aventuras, relembrando os nomes daqueles que esqueceram – com certa dificuldade, claro – até que alguém os interrompesse com sua chegada triunfal. Além do mais, duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma.

**X**

**Se** Digory Kirke e Polly [?] estivessem vivos, bem, eles não permaneceriam assim por muito tempo, mas seriam mais felizes ainda com o tempo a mais que lhes foi dado.

Eles não teriam uma profissão como os outros – pois já estariam muito velhinhos para exercer sua função na sociedade –, mas seriam essenciais nas conversas da família Misery e Pevensie, ao darem opiniões sensatas sobre quase tudo, menos sobre escolas.

Contariam a Jill e a Eustace e a Lucy como Nárnia foi criada, mais de uma vez. Tomariam chá com Edmund no meio da noite e concordariam que Jadis fora a mulher mais bonita que eles já viram. Além de desejar a Peter uma boa noite com Aslan – mesmo que ele só fosse entender isso em seus sonhos.

Como dito há pouco tempo, não ficariam muito nesse mundo. Seria bem provável que Polly morresse antes de Digory, mas os dois iriam gostar de pensar que morreriam ao mesmo tempo. Assim, talvez, eles poderiam viver um amor que não viveram, em outra vida. Ou talvez em Nárnia.

Mas seria quando vissem os mais jovens correndo e brincando com seus filhos e sobrinhos, que Digory e Polly se lembrariam de verdade de Nárnia, dos amigos deixados para trás, de Aslam, da Primeira Piada...

E de como, de certo modo muito bizarro e especial, eles nunca conseguiram esquecer o que é ser crianças. E ririam disso.

**X**

(_Mas..._)

**Se** Susan Pevensie estivesse morta, ela não precisaria identificar os corpos destroçados dos pais e dos irmãos e dos amigos. Na verdade, ela estaria com eles em Nárnia, ou na Outra Inglaterra, e todos seriam muito felizes.

Mas ela não quis assim; ela quis esquecer. E a dor que sente agora nem mesmo Aslan poderia tirar de seu peito, com seu sopro.

As pessoas passam por ela e dizem que sentem muito. Elas também perderam entes queridos, mas não os pais, os irmãos, um primo, e três amigos, de uma só vez. É como se fosse destino, um deles sussurra e ela ouve. Volta a chorar; os joelhos fraquejando e caindo no corredor do hospital, sendo socorrida por algumas enfermeiras de olhos muito vermelhos – só de imaginar a dor dela e aquelas crianças tão novinhas que-! – e de incrível sensibilidade.

Susan, no entanto, preferia que os braços que a rodeiam fossem de Peter, que as palavras fossem de Lucy e que Edmund lhe desse aquele sorriso só dela – ah! Seu irmão preferido – que dissesse que tudo estava bem. Só que ela está sozinha e tem de se conformar.

Demora duas horas para isso, mas ela enfim consegue. E se levanta da cadeira azul escuro de plástico em que estava sentada e assina os documentos com os olhos marejados. Claro que, antes de sair, ela se recompõe e, ao sentir a aproximação dos repórteres – doidos por uma entrevista com a garota que perdeu toda a família – tem a frieza de ignorá-los com um andar mais rápido.

Ao chegar à casa agora só sua e vazia, ela respira fundo e se senta à mesa, com um copo grande de água com açúcar, para se recompor mais ainda. Respira fundo e bebe de uma vez, sentindo o cansaço abater seus músculos. Antes de dirigir-se à cama, entretanto, vê o seu futuro.

Ela viveria e se casaria com um homem digno e teria três filhos – Peter, Edmund e Lucy – e seria muito feliz. Seria uma dona de casa preocupada com sua família e que tentaria fazer com que ela fosse perfeita e sem contos de fadas idiotas que, definitivamente, iria matar seus filhos no futuro. Porque seus irmãos eram tolos de acreditar que as brincadeiras de infância eram verdadeiras e seguiram naquele trem por causa disso; ela tinha certeza.

Sua vida seria chata, para uma Rainha de Nárnia. Mas como ela não se lembra de mais nada, todos os chás da tarde com a Elite Londrina e aqueles campos floridos de quadros antigos pareceram a mais doce visão.

O que ela não esperava era que, no dia seguinte, o necrotério lhe entregaria uma caixa cheia de anéis e isso a faria ter recordações confusas de Feiticeiras, Leões e Guarda-Roupas. Assustada, ela jogaria a caixinha numa gaveta qualquer e a deixaria para as traças.

A partir daquele dia, então, Susan Pevensie conseguiu a vida que queria.

No entanto, lembrava-se de Nárnia através de sonhos horríveis em que ela caminhava por um doce mundo e via seus irmãos. Mas nunca poderia ou conseguiria alcançá-los.

* * *

**N/A.:** Eu usei o quarto trecho, porque eu achei que se encaixou como uma luva na história. Nesse caso, a nostalgia está na maneira como eles se lembram, de um jeito bom ou ruim. Os itens escolhidos (_Aslan, Mundo Real, Um Beijo e Dor_) apareceram pouco, até. Menos Mundo Real, que consta a história deles pós-Nárnia, e a Dor, que mostra que cada um tem uma pequena dor ali – seja esquecer de Nárnia, seja morrer pela Justiça, seja não poder ter filhos, seja não poder voltar mais para Nárnia, seja não poder ter ficado com quem se ama, seja perder todo mundo.

Agora falemos dos personagens. Desde que eu li Golden Age, acredito que o Peter daria um ótimo pai. Imagino-o com a Ethnee, criando seus filhinhos adoráveis. Quanto ao Edmund, me desculpem, mas eu não o imagino casado – nem com a Marna (_de Golden Age também_), e eu adoro os dois juntos – porque eu sou uma tremenda filha da puta que adora EdmundJadis e acho que o Ed é o tipo de cara que conseguiria se apaixonar pela Feiticeira Branca e só ficar com ela no coração, mais ninguém.

Bom, eu adoro pensar que a Lucy é estéril porque é uma boa jogada: ela que seria a melhor mãe, não pode ter filhos. Não acho que isso a mataria por dentro; só a deixaria mais forte. E é bem o que me parece no livro: ama a todos porque não consegue ter um único ser para amar (nesse caso uma criança sua). Ou talvez seja porque eu sou sádica, vai saber. Quanto aos casais, devo dizer que sou true fan de Eustace x Jill e Digory x Polly e acho que o primeiro super daria os nomes desses seus amigos para seus filhos, enquanto eu gosto de imaginar que o segundo não pôde ficar junto por diversos motivos. E um dia escreverei sobre isso.

A Susan, bem... Essa eu tirei de "The Broken Wheel" e de "Crença". "The Broken Wheel" quanto à parte do necrotério e "Crença" quando ela recebeu os anéis.

Bom, acho que o que falta dizer é que o presente é da Abra porque eu prometi a ela que minha primeira fanfic de Nárnia seria para ela.

Agora só falta pedir (_ordenar_) por reviews.

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**

(_E ai de quem favoritar sem deixar comentário..._)


End file.
